Juxtapose
by Mendori-chan
Summary: (juxtapose vb. to put side by side or close together) Choices for her weren’t imposed, but he’d wait for her no matter what decision she’d make. AU, ShinoHina angst. Please RnR.
1. Default Chapter

**Juxtapose**

(juxtapose /vb. to put side by side or close together) Choices for her weren't imposed, but he'd wait for her no matter what decision she'd make. AU, ShinoHina angst. Please RnR.

_Chapter I_

* * *

**A/N: **Disclaimers once again. (--,) The poem below was made by my oNii-san to draw you into the mood of the fic. Arigatou lots, nii-san! You're da man! (_grins_) This fic is dedicated to you. 

For the readers, I'll update my other fics soon. I have drafts on most of it, but I won't upload till I am satisfied with everything. Gomen, especially to Rose-chan (MoonlightWolf). I'm finishing up the SasuSaku right now. ehehe... and I'm _still_ researching on Bleach! (_smiles_)

Putting OOC-ness in your reviews will not help much since it's my first Naruto fic. Gomen. And about the title, it's a stupid drabble with the dictionary.

Ja ne!

* * *

**_Solo_** earL' oNii-san 

_Loneliness in the atmosphere_

_Its pungent scent thickens the flow of air_

_Soft warmth eludes the darkness_

_Life is draining like how the sun's rays fade_

_Its fluid motion leaves me bruised and nipped_

_I am half of what I should be_

_Longing to feel the wholeness of my being_

_To run free and effortless with time_

_To find purpose in this forsaken state_

* * *

A thick liquid drains out of her bare flesh, and she could feel the life dry out of her. The whirling winter winds pierce through her wounds as she feels each drop of blood evanesce in the cold snow. Its overpowering, metallic smell caused her vision to blur and at the same time, she had to hurry otherwise a pack of wolves may come after her. 

Above her was a crimson moon, pouring its doubtful rays unto her pale skin. Around her stood pine trees, their shadows adding more darkness to the forest in which she is... lost.

Nowhere to go…

She was a bleeding piece of bait waiting to be found by any animal that may be hungry enough to attack.

Her throat began to tighten, and she was tempted to cry. But she had to suppress all of her pessimistic feelings and push through for her own sake. The weakness inside of her often disgusted her; she wanted to be strong enough in order to survive. This time, however, despite the fact that she studied quite well and she exhibited much improvement on her Jutsus over the years, she will forever remain a delicate flower under a raging storm.

The blood frozen against the snow emanated a strong scent that it was making her feel dizzy. But it didn't matter now. All her senses grew numb until finally, she could not feel or even think.

Hyuuga Hinata finally gave in from the unbearable weight in her chest. No one would find her in this snowstorm, and she decided to let it all go. Her gray eyes started to close...and she had no choice but to accept her sordid fate.

She panted heavily as she watched her every breath slip through. But before she shut her eyes, a light appeared, and there, she saw a ray of hope. A familiar voice called her name, but she couldn't recognize it anymore.

A name then crossed her mind.

_Naruto..._

It was coming closer...yet she couldn't hold her pain any longer. And so, she lost consciousness right then and there, allowing the snow to freeze her body.

* * *

Hinata's gray eyes opened and was met by the sun's early morning rays. It was warm and tender, as if it had caressed her all through the night. Despite her hazy vision, she knew she wasn't left in the forest to die. She was, in fact, comfortably sleeping on a cozy bed with a warm blanket that concealed her lower body. She looked around to find out the room was adorned with mahogany furniture, beautifully carved by delicate handwork.

She sat up slowly, but then an intense pain in her lower abdomen caused her to lie back down. She struggled to catch her breath and found it useless to try again. Heaped with the excruciating burden of her wounds, there was no point to even think of standing up anytime soon.

But then, it struck her:

_Who saved me?_

She couldn't remember vividly, but she knew her salvation was held by someone she knew a long time ago. It was all a blur, but she pictured him out a bit. He had the collar of his coat held up high, barely showing his small nose. And his eyes… she couldn't remember. It was covered by something. Tinted lenses, perhaps?

A sigh escaped her mouth. When she ran her hands through the bed, she suddenly felt a small toy bump against it. She blinked, then gripped it and raised it so she could see.

It was a petite, bug-like creature reminiscent of a small beetle.

With this, Hinata was surprised…but she had to smile. Could it be?

"Get me a nurse this instant." A firm yet nonchalant manly voice was heard, probably coming from outside. Taken aback, Hinata switched her eyes towards the door, which was a few meters to the left from her. She sensed three men outside, one, who was probbably higher-ranked than the other two, demanded something.

"As you wish, Aburame-sama," they replied and ran off somewhere.

_Aburame…?_ the injured shinobi wondered. _Shino-kun?_

Her answer came in when the man outside opened the door and shut it behind him.

High collar. Shades. Hair in disarray.

Three aspects, and despite the span of five years, she knew exactly it was him.

Aburame Shino's eyes found Hinata conscious, thus creating a small smile on his face.

"You're finally awake." His stern voice replaced the old Shino's usually respectful tone whenever he spoke to her, but nevertheless, it was him. Immediately, Hinata caught sight on the scars carved on his arms and scratches on his face. He had been working really hard… and perhaps, Hinata assumed, he was finally declared the Aburame clan's head.

"Shino-kun…" Her voice was breaking. Her eyes had begun to sting. For all these years after her friend had left Konoha with his family, she thought she'd never see him again. But he proved her wrong.

The young man walked towards Hinata and placed his palm on her forehead. Reassured, he sighed in relief. "Your fever is finally gone. In the three days you've been sleeping, you burnt like hell." And there, she could feel, a small hint of care in his tone that was overlapped by his matured voice.

"G-Gomen…" Hinata felt her blood rush to her cheeks, making them redden hotly. "If I caused you too much trouble-"

"You _have_ caused me so much trouble, Hinata," he interrupted her. "I sent some of the clan members to know who did this to you, and I was given the idea of a suspect." Shino turned his head away with his fists clenched tightly. "I'm afraid I will never be able to forgive him."

Hinata shurgged uncomfortably.

But in the process of recovering, she sensed a change in her former teammate: He talked more often. Although this made her a bit uncertain at first, she figured he changed for the better. After such a long period of time, she still could not harness the inquisitive emotions she felt for him just because she had trouble talking to him. Matched with her bashful curse, it caused her to have awkward times with him back then. But now, at least he spoke more than two words.

"It's not who you think," she spoke slowly and softly. This surprised the clan leader, causing him to face her questioningly. Hinata continued, "Naruto-kun did not hurt me. I am responsible because I came in the first place… voluntarily."

In that brief moment with her, Shino realized that not much has changed from her. She still had her compassion and understanding, forever delicate and kind. But still, Shino could see in her eyes how much she had been though and that she was still very much in love with _him._

He cursed under his breath.

He looked at himself. For five years, he learned to discipline himself after one fateful event in his life. He wanted to get over Hinata so badly that it hurt him as much as anything else. He had become cold and uncaring… but because he found her in the snow a few days ago, he felt his feelings return once again. Could fate be toying with him, or is this really meant to happen for a reason?

"I called in a nurse just a while ago," Shino spoke in a low voice. "You need to be treated." Despite himself, he could not hold back the bitterness of his hate for the blonde boy. Even if Hinata says he's done nothing to hurt her, he still did not consider Naruto vindicated.

"There is no use for that anymore, Shino-kun."

And there goes her compassion again. Before, he had always thought she was weak. But now, he realized that the bravest of all men can show compassion to those who hurt them. It is, in fact, forgiveness.

Shino sighed deeply. His gaze fixed outside the window, allowing himself to see the snow-capped mountains and the white sea that is his village.

"Hinata-san, you do know what caused this war," he spoke. There was an unusual tone in his voice as if he yearned for something. But Hinata let it pass to listen.

"Five years ago, my family left Konoha to start a new life. We were all living peacefully here until three years ago when a hunter-nin had attacked us. Father fought against him anyway since he couldn't talk the nin out of it or clarify the confusion, but his skills were not able to match up with the enemy. He died, thus leaving me no choice but to lead our clan." Shino clenched his fists once more. "I trained endlessly day and night and I could not find the heart to forgive the nin. I was told that he was from Konoha and someone sent him to kill my father. And since, my hometown has become the birthplace for our enemies."

He pushed the bridge of his shades closer to his eyes. "A week ago, the war between some clans broke through. I was at the forefront of the fight…and I found Naruto there. We all attacked, and I ended up catching him." The young man turned to Hinata. "We are very careful, especially when someone not from our clan is in our territory. I must clarify first if one of my clan members attacked you on your way here-"

"Naruto-kun is here, isn't he?" she cut in anxiously, the grip on her blanket tightened. "Shino-kun, I _must_ see him. I came here to find him after I knew he left Konoha."

It was bitter, and it hurt him to hear her say that. Even after Hinata had covered her mouth to digest what she had blurted out, Shino tried to remain calm from his fury. He stood up, and then walked out the door to meet a guard.

"Aburame-sama, the boy is still alive."

"I will go see him. For the mean time, watch her." His voice was beginning to be devoid of emotions.

"Shino-kun…" uttered Hinata silently. "I'm so sorry..."

The young man had his back facing Hinata when he uttered, "I can't let you see him…not now."

_It's such a shame to know how much time can change a person greatly._

* * *

_When I have finally found her again, I don't seem as happy as I'd expect myself to be five years ago. I thought of her everyday, unable to sleep until I knew what she was up to, how she's been doing, and if she was alright. But when I realized that I fell faster each day, I knew I had to let her go._

Shino pondered on these thoughts on his way to a small clinic down the path. Life has, and will always be, biased and unfair. He kicked a lump of snow with his foot to release some of his anger. Why does he lead a life he never asked? Why does he love when he never wanted to? If only God made humans simple creatures just like the other animals on this planet, then he wouldn't have to suffer his one and only weakness.

His pacing stopped upon crossing on a thought. For many days and nights, he tried his best to literally murder and detatch himself from Hinata. But in the end, she would always get the better side of him.

The Aburame's eyes were set on a small wooden house a few meters away. The chimney coughed a reasonable amout of smoke, which made him think that someone was home. After inhaling deeply, he walked towards it and opened the door…

There, he found Uzumaki Naruto lying unconsciously on one of the beds with bandages wrapped on his arms and on his left leg. Shino was met by the nurse there and he told her to check on Hinata. Although a previous nurse was on her way already, she chose to obey and immediately did what she was told, giving him some time alone with the blonde fox.

He took a stool and sat beside the sleeping boy. No, scratch that; the snoring pig. It was loud and he looked so peaceful, definitely concealing the fox demon that lived inside of him. For so many times, it always puzzled the Aburame on why Hinata picked this gluttonous, idiotic Naruto from so many other men. He wasn't even worthy of Hinata's tender concern.

"What is the world coming to? The monstrosity of it all…" His voice hinted bitterness once again. But when you look at it deeper, it was only jealousy that fuelled his fear of losing Hinata. And he hated himself for being that way.

His father told him time and again that envy is the source of hate. He, as a wise shinobi, could not allow that feeling to overcome him. If only he stopped being so selfish… and yet, his heart refuses to let her go.

With all his effort, he smiled at the sleeping loudmouth before him. "You haven't won yet…and I'm making sure you won't get her that easily."

And, for the very first time, Aburame Shino felt like he had a reason to believe in himself that the fight wasn't over. He will fight for Hinata.

For his dignity.

And for himself.

**Tsuzuku**

**

* * *

Please leave a review (comments, suggestions, flames, constructive criticism). But please go easy on me.. ehehe **

It will very much be appreciated! Chapter two is in progress… :)

Btw, I would like to SALUTE ff.n for putting up a Filipino category! (_sqeals_) At long last, Pinoys are appreciated! Hehehe… long live you all! Mabuuuhaaaaaay! ASTEG! ;p

_wakekeke!_


	2. two

**Juxtapose**

****

_Chapter II_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The moonlight was smiling coldly at him that night, and added by the stubborn wind that pushed the dark clouds over the moon, they almost entirely covered the Aburame clan's village in darkness.

He could not sleep, knowing that she might walk away from his life again even if she was sleeping soundly only in the next room. Having been through the abyss of war and hate, he found it so hard to trust again. And even if Hyuuga Hinata meant so much to him, Aburame Shino still had doubts about her. Five years can, in fact, change people greatly. Their meeting was haphazard, but he did not belive in coincidences; he knew fate.

He sighed deeply once he buried his face under a pillow. There were too much to think about: from the protection of his clan, to the war against other clans, and the preoccupation of the fact that an enemy from Konoha was being taken care of in his village. He was too young, anyway, to carry the burden of everything after his father passed away.

Shino shut his eyes tightly. He tried his best to get some sleep since he needed to be ready for anything tomorrow. Bit by bit, he felt himself drift off to dreamland...not without a soft, little voice telling him that _she_ will leave him. With that in mind, it was a quiet, dreamless slumber.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"WHAT?"

Aburame Shino hit his fists against a sturdy, mahogany table with all his might. Because of his highly-developed chakra, he had created a huge hole at the center of the desk.

One of the members of his clan bowed deeply before him. "I apologize, Aburame-sama. I have sent guards to go and look for him already."

The clan head exhaled deeply, and ran his fingertips through his hair in frustration. "How could you allow this to happen? If Naruto will not be found, I'm afraid our clan will be in grave danger."

The auburn-haired nurse bowed even deeper. "I am willing to accept any punishment from Aburame-sama. If I put the clan in danger, then I might as well give up my life for anything Aburame-sama wishes."

Their great respect for him never ceased to amaze him. He wouldn't want to put anyone in danger, and he knew that Naruto had every ability to escape anyway. He was, afterall, one of the best warriors in Konoha. Shino stood up and took a deep breath.

"I will let your punishment pass. For now, there are much more important issues I need to settle," he said, then was on his way out the house. There was one thing that concerned him the most, though-Hinata.

She was the one who wanted to find Naruto so badly.

But the question was: How will he be able to tell her that Naruto had left already?

The bug manipulator walked out of the house to discuss this matter with some of his trusted clan members. Upon passing by the wall that sundered Hyuuga Hinata from outside, he could not help but feel a needle-like pain in his chest. It only meant one thing...

_She was already awake._

However, Shino let it pass this time for he had to settle an important predicament. He continued on his pace, keeping in mind that Hinata may have heard his discussion with the nurse in the other room. Though she wasn't an expert shinobi, he knew she wasn't stupid; she has Hyuuga blood and she was certainly trained to do these in missions, let alone spy as quietly as the wind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Hinata was, indeed, wide awake.

In her room, she could not help but release a quiet sob.

_Naruto was here... and I let him slip away again._

Of all the chances in her life to just talk to the Kyuubi loudmouth, she let them all slip away. She would then feel a great and overwhelming hatred towards herself.

But she figured she had enough.

She will find him and complete her task no matter what.

And so, she began to think about catching up to him even if she knew her injury would be a burden. Her lower abdomen was badly sliced through, explaining the endless flow of blood. Luckily though, just two hours after she was found, her bleeding stopped, which was a miracle since the wound was deep. A kunai was used, she assumed, but she had never seen her attacker all this time. It was most possibly an Aburame clan member who happened to guard the village. She couldn't balme him; he was only doing his job. And since it was a time of war, she was only as vulnerable as a fish out of water.

But she will leave tonight.

She will finish her mission, which was to bring back Naruto to Konoha, which she willingly decided to do on her own. As of now, she began to prepare herself for the worst.

Hinata took a long, deep breath of air, braced herself, focused her chakra on making the pain of standing up a little less excruciating... and she placed one foot on the floor. Another deep breath, and another foot on the floor. The following tasks to stand upright weren't easy, and she was exhausted once she had already stood up as she clutched her injured side.

The fear of opening the wound again terrified her. She wouldn't be able to catch up in this state...but she had to escape.

A tear formed in her gray eyes. _I don't want to turn my back on Shino-kun. He's helped me so much already._

_But Naruto..._

Naruto was all she needed to think about now. How he inspired her to live after her Chuunin match with Hyuuga Neji propelled her to strive harder. She didn't want to be feckless and dependent anymore; she wanted to stand on her own.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For the time being, Shino canceled all the guards who were sent to look for the runaway escapee.

This, of course, aroused some complaints from the older clan members.

"Aburame-sama, I doubt if your father were still alive, he would allow this," one of them spoke out. The whole room was then filled with whispers of agreement. "We cannot risk getting attacked. The blonde boy must be captured immediately before he attempts to call in reinforcements."

The young clan leader shut his eyes for a while. "I know what I am doing. I grew up in Konoha, and I know what kind of people they are."

"But Aburame-"

"I am the clan head now, and this is my decision." His strict tone signaled the end of the meeting. It was final. And, although he still had qualms, his instinct told him that he was doing the right thing.

_I can do this on my own._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A nurse came into Hinata's room with a tray of steaming soup, carefully balancing it with one hand and with a fresh batch of bandages clutched on the other. "Hyuuga Hinata-sama, Aburame-sama told me to prepare you some vegetable soup…"

She trailed off once she found the girl lying on the floor. Immediately, she put aside the things she was carrying and ran to her aid.

Hinata had collapsed since she couldn't hold her legs straight anymore. Her wound was too serious to even think of moving.

Later when she was settled on the bed, Shino arrived home and was told about everything. He was definitely disappointed that the bugs on his body smashed a cabinet nearby on impulse.

His gaze fell to the closed door of her room. He knew exactly what she was planning to do… but he wasn't about to let it happen.

He dismissed the nurse, reassuring her that he will handle everything hereafter. Instead of going inside the room to check on Hinata, he went to his own room and grabbed two scarfs. After wearing one around his neck, he kept the other tucked away in his coat.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The weather was cruel for her; she had nothing but warm clothes to keep her safe. Her weapons- kunais, potions, and everything else- were left in the house… in order for no one to suspect her absence.

Hinata chose to go on with her plan no matter how dangerous it would be for her. She didn't want anyone to know she was leaving… especially Shino. Her wound tore her apart in every step she took. But the determination in her eyes continued to swell; she wanted to go through this.

Her heart finally relaxed once she saw a small light in the distance, probably indicating the exit of the village. There was no other perfect time to escape since she knew that all of the guards were called to the meeting by the clan head. A smile broke though finally, perhaps the first one today, as she began her slow walk on the snow once again.

Once she went through the agonizing pain, her efforts were finally rewarded when she reached the gates. The overwhelming emotion of happiness caused her to cry a bit. Never in her life had she expected to see herself accomplish such task. But the journey was far from over- there were still much more dangers ahead.

Hinata opened a smaller gate within the premises…

…and unexpectedly found Aburame Shino standing outside, waiting for her.

Her hert raced. How did he know she was coming?

But she was too near-sighted to see the fact that Shino was an excellent tracker; he had his insects to serve as his eyes.

However, before Hinata could explain or struggle to tell him how sorry she was, or how she felt so disappointed about herself, Shino dug out the extra scarf he took from his closet.

Then, in a slow, lingering motion, his lips arched into a small smile.

"You'll need this. And I'm coming along."

**Tsuzuku**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Waaai! The plot is getting baka-ER already. (_pouts_) If I get tired in writing this –most possibly—I might really stop. Ah well… There are at least three ShinoHina fics in My Documents already. :) Most are angst, like this one.

**Pleeeeeeease review:)**


End file.
